


Late Christmas Present

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [24]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Large Breasts, Licking, MILFs, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sevensome M/F/F/F/F/F/F, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: It turns out, the Christmas present Tails received from Cream was only a fraction of what his REAL Christmas gift was. After celebrating New Years, he receives a present he won't forget in a long time.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sticks the Badger, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656





	Late Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Last work of the year, so let's make it a good one.

The end of another year has finally come. 5 days after Christmas and Tails had still not forgotten that unforgettable gift that Cream had gotten him fir Christmas. He was honestly shocked that Cream would want to go to that step so quickly, and on a day such as Christmas too. But he did not mind, the morning they had spent together was too good and pleasurable to dislike.

But now it was New Years Eve. Tails and Cream have an agreement with all their friends, each New Years Eve, they cycle who's house they spend New Years in. This year, everyone was going to spend their New Years Eve at Tails and Cream's house, as it was now their turn. As of right now, said fox and rabbit were setting up their house for it.

"We got all the snacks we need?" Cream asked Tails.

"Yeah" he responded "Chips, cupcakes, sweets, wine, two plates of chilli dogs for Sonic, everything else in between, I think we're set."

"Good, I could not stand a repeat of last year where Knuckles literally forgot to do all of that and we had to fly all the way to the store and all the way back to Angel Island" said Cream.

"Take it easy on Knux" said Tails "He tries his best."

"I know" said Cream "What time is it by the way?"

"Err" Tails said, checking his watch "8:00, people should be arriving right now."

As if by magic, the door knocked and their friends had finally arrived. Tails and Cream happily greeted their friends, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and every member of Team Chaotix. Everyone came inside and enjoyed themselves, even Shadow, who usually keeps to himself, was cracking a small smile throughout almost the entire party. They talked, laughed, caught up with each other, ate food, drank drinks and just had a grand old time.

And when it was 11:55, everyone stopped and waited for it to become twelve. They literally watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. 11:57, 11:58, 11:59... 12:00! The second the clock struck twelve an enormous eruption of enthusiastic cheering had broken through and literally shook the house. They resumed partying for a couple more hours, but people had shown to become sleepy.

Tails could not be bothered cleaning the mess they made, he already made it his first thing on his to-do list when he woke up the next morning. He sighed to himself and yawned and stretched. He then saw Knuckles was taking off.

"See ya little buddy" he said, reaching to give him a high-five.

"You too" said Tails, high-fiving Knuckles, but then to his confusion, Knuckles left without Sticks.

"Wait a minute Knux" said Tails, running after him "Aren't you gonna wait for Sticks."

"Nah, she wants to crash here for the night" said Knuckles. As he said this, Tails could not miss the fact that Knuckles gave him a wink. What could that mean? He shrugged as the echidna left, he figured it was probably nothing.

Though after he walked back inside and watched people leave, he noticed a lot of guys were just leaving their girlfriends behind. He saw them give their girlfriends a kiss on the cheek right before they left, and the girls sweetly waved them goodbye. It was not long until the only guests left in the house we're all of the girls Tails and Cream had invited. Just what was going on. He waved goodbye to his best pal, Sonic, and walked back into the trashed living room, where Cream, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks and Vanilla were all chatting quite peacefully. They looked up and smiled at him as he walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked them.

"Don't know what you mean" said Amy as she and the other girls giggled.

"Yes you do" Tails retorted "Your boyfriends just left you here, what's up with that?"

"Aw, wouldn't you like to know Tails?" Rouge said in her teasing manner she usually used when talking to him.

"Could you please just tell me?" asked Tails "Is this like some sort of thing your planning."

"No Tails" said Cream "It's already been planned, several days ago in fact."

"What do you mean?" asked the fox.

"Come sit with us please" said Vanilla, patting the spot in the middle between her and her daughter.

Tails obeyed and sat between the two rabbits, getting himself comfortable and gave them his full attention, mostly to Cream. She took a deep breath before she began to talk.

"You know that Christmas gift I got you this year Tails?" she asked him.

"Cream" said Tails, surprised that Cream would bring this up in front of five other girls, one of them being her own mother "That's... a bit personal no?"

"They already know silly" giggled Cream.

"Finally showing dominance to your mate, huh Tails?" said a grinning Sticks.

"I just don't know why you would... wait, can you repeat that Sticks?" said Tails, looking at the jungle badger in confusion.

"Anyway, that isn't really the point" said Blaze "Cream, if you could please tell him the full extent of your plan?"

"You see Tails, I didn't really give you your REAL gift on Christmas" said Cream "That was just a fraction of what was to come."

"What was to come?" asked Tails.

"Blaze and Amy wouldn't stop nagging us about what Cream was doing for you" said Rouge "And eventually Vanilla and Sticks heard about it and wanted to know what she was doing to."

"We finally caved in around Christmas Eve" said Cream.

"We were a bit surprised to find out that she wanted to give herself to you as your Christmas present" said Amy "But, we wanted to join her."

"WHAT!" Tails cried out in surprise.

"Well, I couldn't let them have you on Christmas Day" said Cream "So I decided to choose tonight. Tonight Tails, you receive your REAL Christmas gift."

"W...Wait a minute" said Tails, looking at the rest of the girls, who were all wearing seductive grins "Y...You can't be serious."

"Hon, I've been with Shadow for so long now, I never kid around about anything anymore" said Rouge.

"I... I can't do that" said Tails.

"Why?" asked Sticks, in a mock of sadness that everyone immediately saw through "Is it because we aren't as pretty and beautiful as your wife."

"NO, of course not" said Tails as the six girls laughed at his outburst "Y...Your all very beautiful. But you all know the reason why I can't do this. You all already have husbands, they'd beat the shit out of me. Not to mention, Vanilla, your Cream's mother, I dunno how to fell about that, and that's not taking into account that Vector is a bigger and badder predator than me. And I can't even imagine how many broken bones I'll have when Knuckles and Shadow get a hold of me. Worst of all, I'll be betraying Sonic's friendship. I can't do that."

After Tails finally voiced his opinion on this absurd idea of having sex with five girls who were all already engaged, he took a deep breath and the six girls sat there and watched him, but still wore their smiles.

"Are you finished?" asked Cream.

"Yes" said Tails "But do you see my point?"

"Of course we do Tails" said Amy "But our boyfriends already know about this."

"Aw, your just saying that to make me feel more comfortable about doing this" said Tails, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"My my, I thought you were the smart one out of the group Tails" giggled Rouge.

"Don't tease him" said Blaze "Tails, we promise that we aren't just saying this just to make you feel better about having sex with all of us, even if we're already in a relationship. We all already spoke with our boyfriends about this, and they said it would be fine."

"Really?" asked Tails, still not believing it.

"Tails... why do you think they left without us on purpose?" said Amy.

That did it. That told Tails that these girls were indeed telling the truth. Their boyfriends were actually letting them go off and have sex with another man. In fact, now that he thought about it, he still remembered that wink Knuckles gave him. Was he sending a signal to him letting him know that he as well as Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Vector were okay with this? If so, why were they okay with their girlfriends going off and having sex with him.

"Do you believe us now?" asked Blaze.

"I... do" said Tails, now even more confused than ever "But why are they just letting you go off and have sex with me? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well they just thought you needed to be laid" shrugged Rouge.

"But I did" said Tails "Cream took it."

"Yeah but they thought you needed to be part of an orgy too" said Rouge "And I'm not surprised seeing as all five of them have been in one before."

"Wait. What?" Tails said in surprise, but then he turned his gaze to Cream "Wait a second. Cream, is that how you already lost your virginity?"

"Your not mad at me are you?" asked Cream, slightly afraid that he was.

"No I'm not" sighed Tails, scratching the back of his neck "And if your all telling the truth I guess I'm comfortable going through with this now. I just wish you told me already Cream."

"I'm sorry" said Cream, reaching down and placing her hand on top of his "But let me make it up to you tonight. If your willing to accept your REAL Christmas present."

Now that Tails knew that his friends were okay with him getting down and dirty with their boyfriends, he felt more comfortable in saying yes. After all, how could he not. All six of these girls were looking at him with seductive wanting looks that dragged him into a void of arousal. He'd be a fool to refuse this offer now.

"Yeah" said Tails "I am."

Tails barely got the words out of his mouth as Cream suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Gasping in shock, he let his lips part and Cream's tongue barged in immediately. He was thinking about responding by letting his own tongue dance with Cream when something pressed up behind him and just made him let Cream control the kiss. He looked behind him without breaking the kiss with Cream and saw Vanilla pressing herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his lower body.

He gasped as she suddenly grasped at his crotch, his erection bulging instantly. Vanilla giggled at this and began to stroke him, making Tails moan into Cream's mouth as she kissed him. Tails then turned his attention to the other four girls. Rouge, Amy, Sticks and Blaze were no longer sitting in their seats, instead they were all on the floor, crawling on all fours towards them, their tails wagging in excitement as they eyed him with seductive eyes. There was no turning back now, and even if there was, Tails wouldn't take it, he was looking forward to what the rest of the night had to offer him.

He sighed deeply into Cream's mouth and finally started wrestling with her by kissing her back. He leaned into Vanilla's touch as the other four girls set to work, Blaze and Amy removed his gloves while Rouge and Sticks removed his shoes and socks. The second they were removed Amy and Blaze pressed Tails's bare hands to their chest, letting him feel their well endowed breasts through their dress's. Sticks and Rouge on the other hand began to kiss at his feet, licking his souls and sucking on his toes. He moaned into Cream's mouth at everything that was going on, making all of the girls giggle cutely. Cream broke the kiss with Tails and stared deeply at him with love in her eyes.

"Alright girls" said Cream, getting the attention of everyone else "Now that we've got him on board, let's move to somewhere more, comfortable."

Before Tails could stand, he was lifted by Vanilla and Rouge, crying out in surprise as they carried him while they followed Cream to her bedroom, Amy, Blaze and Sticks following behind too. When they arrived, Cream opened the door to their bedroom and let everyone in, allowing Vanilla and Rouge to drop Tails on his back onto the bed. The six girls climbed onto the bed with him and resumed pleasuring him. Cream resumed kissing him and Rouge and Sticks went back to kissing and licking at Tails's feet. Blaze, Amy and Vanilla, on the other hand, went straight for his cock, slathering it with kisses and taking turns in sucking on his bulbous head.

"Oh god" Tails cried out, breaking the kiss with Cream and wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

This made the girls giggle cutely and double their efforts in pleasing him. Cream planted several kisses on his muzzle and nose as he moaned in pleasure due to Blaze, Amy and Vanilla taking turns in deepthroating his cock, licking the sides and sucking on his balls, the combination of all three of their tongues making him dangerously hard, as well as Sticks and Rouge using similar movements on his feet, reaching out to stroke his tails, enjoying the feeling of their soft, warm, smooth fur.

"W...Wait, hold on girls" said Tails, making all six of them cease their movements and groan in slight annoyance.

"Your not having second thoughts are you?" asked Amy.

"No, I just figured that you can pleasure me better when... you know... you have certain assets to make me feel even more pleasure?" suggested Tails, blushing in embarrassment a bit at his choice of words. Yet they still made the girls smile seductively again and begin to undress themselves.

Tails didn't move as he watched in awe as Cream on top of him removed her orange dress, though despite Cream being directly in front of him, he could still see the other girls undress too. He watched in awe as Sticks removed her jungle attire, Rouge detached her breastplate and peeled off her latex suit, Blaze unbuttoned her shirt, Amy pulled off her red dress and Vanilla taking off her orange one that was near identical to Cream's.

Once all of their outer clothing was off, Tails's eyes were full of their tits being squished uncomfortably in their bra's and wet patch's on their panties, except for Sticks as she usually went commando. He continued staring as they removed their bra's and let their tits bounce free, Sticks's of course already being exposed, but Cream's familiar modest sized chest made his dick throb harder, though what really made him harder than a rock was Amy, Sticks and Blaze's own breasts being about over average, and Vanilla and Rouge's impossibly busty chests with Rouge only being ever so slightly smaller than Vanilla's.

The six girls, except for Sticks, then removed their panties, and Tails could see strings of their sticky juices connecting to their panties as they removed them. Every single one of them was soaking wet, all six of them clearly just as eager, if not more so than Tails. Finally they all kicked off their shoes and went straight back to work, causing Tails to cry out in pleasure as they resumed their work.

Blaze, Amy and Vanilla went straight back to taking turns in sucking on his throbbing rod, but this time occasionally taking a break so that they could all smother it in their big tits. Rouge and Sticks continued to lick Tails's feet and stroke his namesakes, while Cream continued to make out with her boyfriend, who eagerly returned her loving kisses.

It was all eventually too much for the poor fox to bear, especially with skilled tongues of Vanilla, Amy and Blaze working his length, Blaze in particular made him twitch more than the other two given her rough cat tongue, which felt better than Tails originally thought since he was told cat's tongue's feel like sandpaper. But when they tit-fucked him, Blaze and Amy were no match for Vanilla, who could keep his entire cock concealed inside of her fat tits all by herself. Yet whenever the three sucked on his balls, Amy was the one who seemed to get the biggest reaction out of him, since she sucked on them with force greater than that of a vacuum.

With all this happening, how could Tails not cum? What pushed him over the edge was when all three of them lapped their tongues up and down his cock, while at the same time, Rouge and Sticks gave a sharp tug at his Tails at the same time, which caused him to scream out into Cream's mouth in blaring pleasure as he released his first load of the night all over the faces of Amy, Blaze and Vanilla. The cat, hedgehog and mother rabbit all cried out in delight and began licking up the cum from their faces and fingers, while a lot of it dripped onto their massive, swaying breasts. They left the cum on their tits and gave it to the girls who did not have a taste yet.

While Blaze and Vanilla presented their tits to Sticks and Rouge for them to lick off Tails's delicious cum, Amy and Cream made a big show for Tails by not only having Cream lick off the cum on Amy's tits, but also have Amy let some of the cum in her mouth drool out into Cream's. Looking past the hedgehog and rabbit, the fox could see the other girls doing the same thing, finishing it off by kissing each other. This was the very reason why Tails's cock had not calmed down in the slightest as he watched Vanilla and Rouge kiss passionately while squishing their massive tits against each other, grinding their erect nipples in the process, and watched as Blaze and Sticks, roughly groped at each others luscious bodies and made sure that Tails could see their tongues wrestle together.

"So" said Amy "Did our efforts please you?"

"Y...You girls are amazing" said Tails, still shivering from his intense orgasm "That was unlike anything I ever felt before."

"Well I hope your ready for what's about to come" said Cream "Because it's about to get even better."

As she said this, the other four girls stopped making out with each other and crawled over to join Cream and Amy. While Tails felt slightly unnerved by so many lustful, hungry stares staring him down, he was also extremely excited. He could feel his erection throbbing against Sticks's thigh.

"Heheh, looks like the new alpha-male is ready to fuck us all" giggled Sticks.

"Excuse me?" said Tails, looking up at her questionably.

"Hehee, you know what she means sweetie" said Vanilla, stroking the fox's head "Six naked women are all over you, and you get to do whatever you want to them."

"Cream" said Tails, turning to the younger rabbit.

"Yes?" she said.

"This is the best late Christmas gift you could have ever gotten me" said Tails.

"I'm glad you like it" said Cream, kissing him on the nose "But maybe it's time you actually enjoy yourself with it."

"Sticks, your closest to his dick, so you can go first" said Amy, backing away a bit, much to Tails's disappointment.

"Thanks" said Sticks, grinning in predatory manner at Tails "But I think he can prepare me before he goes in for the kill. Perhaps you could prepare him more while he's doing that."

"Any excuse more me to taste his big cock myself" said Rouge, crawling over to his cock while Sticks straddled the fox's face, Cream joined her while the other three girls backed off to let these three enjoy themselves with Tails for the time being.

Tails watched as Sticks edged herself as close as possible to his face, her soaking pussy being pushed right up to his muzzle. He then felt the warm, moist tongues of Cream and Rouge begin to service his cock and coat it in spit to lube it up, causing him to moan out. Sticks took the opportunity to force his open mouth against her dripping cavern, making Tails get a mouthful of her delicious juices. Getting addicted to the taste, Tails began to use his own tongue to stroke Sticks's moist lower lips, making the badger cry out softly in pleasure as his gentle tongue caressed her, more pleasure was added to this whenever he moaned into her pussy due to Cream and Rouge's efforts.

Blaze, Vanilla and Amy watched the hot action unfolded before them. They watched as Rouge and Cream licked at the fox's cock, occasionally spitting on it to lube it more for Sticks, as well as how much pleasure Sticks looked like she was in when Tails licked at her inner folds. The action was making them lower their hands to their pussies to masturbate without them even realising what they were doing.

"Mm, that feels good Tails" moaned Sticks "But, mm, maybe be a bit rougher? That's how I really like it."

Tails obeyed her and doubled his efforts, being a little bit rougher with licking Sticks, even suckling on her erect clit to make her jolt against him. Sticks did not even realise that she was beginning to hump his face, which caused him to probe his tongue even deeper inside of him.

Rouge and Cream continued to suck on his shaft, but were not trying to bring him to his orgasm again too quickly. They had finally released it from their warm mouth's and began to tit-fuck it together, pressing their erect nipples together and grinding them against each other, moaning at the feeling. This also caused a reaction out of Tails as he began to thrust his hips against them. The two of them giggled at this, but he was going to cum again at this rate.

"Calm down cutie" said Rouge, grabbing his hips to stop him from thrusting "Your going to cum again too fast at this rate."

Tails obeyed the sexy bat and tried his hardest to keep his hips still as Cream and Rouge continued to give him a double tit-fuck. As amazing and mind-numbing as it was, he tried his hardest to focus on eating out Sticks, who had grabbed hold of his head to keep herself steady. His own hands had taken a firm hold of the badger's round ass and began to squeeze and caress it as he continued to eat her out, making Sticks moan out even louder at the amazing massage.

"Oh Shit" she cried out "I'm cumming Tails."

Tails didn't stop, he kept thrusting his tongue into her as fast as he could, wanting to bring her to her orgasm. Though Tails was unaware that Amy, Blaze and Vanilla were also close too, they rubbed their soaking cunts harder and faster. Their moans were surprisingly unheard by the fox, as he was too focused on pleasing Sticks and being pleased by Cream and Rouge.

Finally, Sticks let out a loud orgasmic moan as a rough orgasm wracked her entire body. She shook as she came all over the fox's face, Tails managed to lick up some of the badgers vaginal juices, but was not expecting his entire head to be soaked with more vaginal juices. Blaze, Vanilla and Amy cried out a second after Sticks and their own lady cum sprayed out of their cunts and sprayed all over Tails's head and Sticks's thighs. By the time it was all over, Tails looked like he had stuck his head in a sticky pond. Sticks climbed off of him and all the girls giggled at the surprise on Tails's face.

"You three could'a warned me when you were cumming" said Tails, looking at the three girls above him.

"Sorry" they giggled.

"It's okay" said Tails, rubbing some of the juices off of his face.

"You can ride him now Sticks" said Rouge, giving said badger a slap on the ass "He's nice and ready for you. Meanwhile, I'm going to see how good his mouth is myself."

"Go ahead" said Sticks "You won't regret it."

Rouge gave Tails a seductive grin and licked her lips in a hungry fashion and climbed over him, taking the same position that Sticks was in earlier. Sticks herself was now positioned right above Tails's throbbing erection which was coated in saliva now, ready to spear her pussy. Cream now joined Blaze, Amy and her mother and Blaze took hold of her hips and began to kiss her, and Amy did the same with Vanilla. Both pairs of girls passionately made out with each other, groping each others luscious bodies while Sticks and Rouge had their fun with Tails.

At the same time, Rouge forced Tails's head deep into her pussy and Sticks slammed her hips down against the fox's hips and speared her pussy with his cock. The two girls cried out in pleasure as Tails didn't waste time in eating out Rouge's pussy, but Sticks's moan's were of course the louder of the two, due to the fat erection stretching her walls to the limit.

"HOLY SHIT" she cried, beginning to bounce up and down on him.

"Mm, get your tongue nice and deep in there" moaned Rouge, holding his head to her crotch, enjoying the feeling of Tails moaning against her pussy due to Stick's tight inner walls squeezing his dick.

As soon as Sticks began to bounce on the fox's hard erection, it didn't take long for Tails to start thrusting into her cunt in return. They couldn't time their thrusts perfectly at first, but the second they did, it managed to reach even deeper into her cunt and sent both of them into even more mind numbing pleasure that they were already in. Tails feeling Sticks's tight inner walls squeeze his length, trying to get it to release it's pent up cum, and Sticks enjoying the feeling of the massive, fleshy pole pounding her pussy into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Tails moved his hands to Rouge's big, plump rear and began to grope it. The busty bat moaned louder as she felt the fox perform similar movements when he was groping Sticks's ass earlier, except this time, he got a bit more adventurous and gave the bat a nice slap, making her big ass cheeks jiggle, and filling the room with a loud smacking sound that mixed in with the sound of Sticks smacking her hips against his, and making everyone in the room even more horny than ever.

As he groped Rouge's ass nice and hard, the fox got another idea. He moved one of his hands towards the bat's dripping pussy and fingered her for a bit, causing Rouge to moan louder and her juices to cover his fingers. Rouge then watched in curiosity as Tails moved his wet finger to her ass. Tails managed to pry Rouge's ass cheeks apart, and slowly insert his finger inside of her twitching butt hole. Rouge gasped in surprise as she felt Tails insert his pussy juice covered finger into her rear hole. She moaned at the feeling of the finger probing around the inside of her butt and lubing it with her juices.

"Oooh girls" she moaned out in an almost sing-song like voice, making everyone else except for Tails turn their attention to her "I think he wants to fill more holes aside from our pussies."

Confused by Rouge's words at first, the girls suddenly blushed in surprise as they figured out what she meant. And then they shivered in excitement at the thought of Tails not only fucking them in their cunt's, but also giving them a nice ass fuck as well. Now knowing this information, they all licked their fingers and began to probe each other's ass's while continuing to kiss each other, while Rouge changed her position on Tails and made it so that he could now rim her ass while she used her own fingers covered in her own spit to lube up Stick's ass hole.

Sticks was now in even more pleasure than ever as she felt her pussy being fucked harder than before, and felt Rouge's moist fingers lube her ass for Tails to fuck her there later. To top it off, while the bat continued her work, she leaned close to Sticks and began to kiss her deeply. The two girls moaned into each other mouth's as Tails continued to pleasure them both to the best of his abilities. While still thrusting against Sticks, he used his hands to spread Rouge's ass cheeks apart and rim her as deep as he could, said bat enjoying the feeling of his tongue twisting itself around her backdoor.

"Oh shit. OH FUCK" screamed Sticks, breaking the kiss and clutching at Rouge's shoulders "I'M GOING TO CUM TAILS."

Hearing her words, Tails doubled his efforts in thrusting into her and Blaze, Cream, Vanilla and Amy stopped lubing and kissing each other to watch the show unfold. Rouge stopped finger-fucking Sticks's ass and just let her bounce against Tails and watched her as said fox continued to rim her. It wasn't long until Sticks and Tails unleashed two window-shattering screams and came hard, though Tails's voice was muffled by Rouge's big, juicy ass.

Slamming their hips together, Sticks and Tails came hard. Sticks screamed even louder than before and her eyes rolled back as she felt several thick, gooey strings of fox cum rocket up into her cunt. As her inner walls squeezed him dry, her juices coated the fox's cock. Tails clutched hard at Rouge's ass, as he was in so much pleasure due to the mind-numbing pleasure of filling Sticks's pussy with his cum, and her vaginal walls still clinging to his cock tightly. Sticks would have fallen over due to how much pleasure she was feeling if Rouge had not grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jeez, how much pleasure were you in girl?" questioned Rouge "I need to feel that amount of pleasure."

"All I can say is, I may not walk correctly for a while" giggled Sticks.

"Alright, get off him" said Rouge the second after Sticks finished her sentence "I need to feel that cock and get to that point."

Sticks giggled again at Rouge's words and lifted herself with a bit of difficulty. When she was off of Tails's crotch, she crawled over to join the other five girls, leaving a trail of mixed cum as she moved. With Sticks now joining them, the five girls changed their tactics to give Tails something to watch while he fucked Rouge. Sticks, Blaze and Vanilla all sat in a small circle and got themselves into a three-way kiss, meanwhile Cream climbed on top of Amy and the two girls began to sixty-nine each other.

Though was laying on his back and was watching them upside-down, it was no less arousing to watch. His throbbing erection stood at attention instantly, making Rouge give a grin of excitement.

"Alright foxy" said Rouge, making Tails turn his attention back to her "Show me what you got."

Unlike Sticks, Rouge took her sweet time in inserting his big cock into her pussy. She pushed the head in, which made Tails cry out as he felt Rouge's inner walls begin to envelop his cock, and Rouge threw her head back and moaned into the sky as she felt his thickness begin to stretch her out. When she was fully inside, she lifted her head back up and looked at the fox with a sultry stare and slowly began to lift herself up. When the head of his prick was the only inside of her she slammed her hips back down making them both cry out and made Tails's hands go for the bat's curvy hips so that he could make Rouge slowly pick up speed.

"Mm, so far so good" moaned Rouge as she moved with Tails's hands, this time the two of them immediately nailed their thrusts together perfectly, though this could be Rouge was more experienced (or maybe more sane) than Sticks.

As the two of them continued their passionate fucking, Tails watched Rouge bounce on him, or rather, watched Rouge's large breasts bounce up and down in time with their thrusts. Rouge did not fail to realise he was staring and gave a wicked grin.

"See something you like Tails?" she asked him, reaching up and cupping her tits "Oh? Maybe these?"

Tails's pupils shrunk and he watched as Rouge continued to bounce on his cock while playing with her tits. She lifted them up and down in an almost hypnotising manner and gave her rock hard nipples a pinch, moaning as she did so.

"Do you wanna feel them Tails?" she asked him teasingly "Maybe even bury you face in them and suck them?"

Rouge grinned at Tails's eager nod, and she fell down onto him and buried his face in her breasts. Tails was surprised at this sudden action but was quick to get with the program. His hands went straight for Rouge's fleshy melons, his hands not even coming close to wrapping around them entirely. He rubbed them in circles and pressed his palms to her erect nipples, pinching them in the process. He then let his hands fall away and parted his lips, his mouth becoming full of one of her large breasts immediately.

Rouge moaned at his actions. Tails's massive cock, slamming into her pussy was already enough to send her into deep pits of mind blowing pleasure, but now he was giving her tits some very intense mouth work, carefully biting her erect nipples and trailing his tongue all over the squishy flesh. She found it amusing that her breasts were almost dwarfing the fox's head, though were not quite big enough to completely smother his whole head. But she still grinned and eyed a certain rabbit who was still in a three-way kiss, knowing full well that she could easily conceal Tails's head in her bust. She was suddenly looking forward to watching Vanilla have her turn with the fox.

"Alright Tails" Rouge moaned hotly into his ear "Pound me hard, and give me a big load of cum."

Tails gave a lustful growl and wrapped his arms tightly around Rouge's body. He began to slam himself as hard as he possibly could up into Rouge's moist pussy. Rouge cried out in pleasure as she felt his cock hammer away at her pussy and scrape against her sensitive inner walls. All the while, Tails had not given up his efforts in pleasuring the sexy bat's pendulous tits. It was not too long before both of them came close to releasing their intense orgasms, and with a couple more rough thrusts from Tails, the two of them finally could not hold it anymore.

Tails's hands quickly grabbed Rouge's large ass cheeks and slammed her down onto his cock. Rouge screamed as she felt his cock bump the end of her tunnel and made her cum hard all over his length, all while feeling Tails release a big, fat load of cum deep into her waiting cunt. She clutched Tails's head to her breasts, almost suffocating him on accident as she kept her legs pinned tightly around his sides.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaahhhh" moaned Rouge.

When those words left her mouth, the other girls stopped what they were doing and suddenly became even more excited as if they weren't already wet and horny enough. Just hearing someone like Rouge, who, judging by her appearance, knew a lot about sex, enjoy herself immensely told them that Tails HAD to be good in sex.

"I didn't think a little fox like you could cum so much" Rouge giggled, pulling Tails free from her squishy hell as the two of them eased up.

"Think again Rouge, I'm not so little anymore" said Tails.

"No I suppose not" Rouge said, slowly lifting herself off of Tails's cock, letting their mixed cum pool out of her "Now, which one of you girls wants a turn with this stud?"

"If it's alright with everyone, I think I'll go next" said Vanilla, crawling over to Tails.

Rouge gave a huge smile as she moved out of the way and let Vanilla straddle Tails now. Without any hesitation, the milf positioned her soaking cunt right above Tails's cock and prepared to spear herself.

"Hold on Vanilla" said Tails, grabbing the mother rabbit's hips "Let's switch it up a bit."

With surprising strength, given Vanilla's superior height compared to everyone else in the room, Tails flipped them over so that he was on top and Vanilla laid below him, shocked and turned on by Tails's dominance.

"I like a man who takes initiative" said Vanilla, spreading her legs for Tails.

"You and everyone else in here Mom" said Cream as she sat on Amy's face and let her rim her so that she could watch Tails fuck her own mother.

Vanilla giggled at Cream's words but gasped out in surprise as she suddenly felt herself filled with something big, thick and hard. She turned her attention back to Tails who had grabbed hold of her hips and slammed his cock deep inside of her. Vanilla grinned up at him with wanting lust and gyrated her super curvy hips, begging him to start moving. All Tails give was a slightly menacing, but arousing, predatory grin to the mother rabbit and slowly pull back, his thick dick scraping at Vanilla's inner walls. When he was almost completely out of Vanilla's snatch, he suddenly slammed himself back in and made Vanilla scream out in pleasure as she felt the fox's amazing cock slam back inside of her.

The second Tails began to fuck Vanilla hard and fast, he wasted no time giving her monstrous breasts his full attention. She cried and placed her hands on the back of his head, petting it as he felt his skilled tongue pleasure her breasts. He lapped her flesh with his tongue and bit her hard, rock solid nipples firmly. She whispered into his ear to keep going as he greedily sucked on her massive tits like a newborn baby.

Tails soon stopped pleasuring the rabbit milf's breasts, and doubled his efforts into thrusting his hard cock into her tight, moist inner folds. Vanilla's hands stayed clutched to his body as she writhed in mind numbing ecstasy underneath the two tailed stud. She shivered in pleasure as she felt her sensitive pussy pounded into oblivion by Tails, enjoying how it felt scraping against her inner walls.

Tails reached his head up to kiss the milf, but couldn't reach her face. This is because she had a superior height to everyone else in this room and thus was much taller than Tails. If Tails wanted to kiss her, he would have to pull out, and that would kill the vibe for both of them. So he just decided to live with it and continue fucking the sexy milf.

Vanilla, however, could see what Tails was trying to do before, and gave a soft laugh through her intense moans at the cute attempt. While he went back to passionately fucking her senseless, Vanilla leaned her head down as close as she could to Tails's triangular ears and began to give them several gentle kisses and licks. She giggled as his ears twitched cutely at this. She continued this for a bit while Tails continued to pound her pussy into oblivion.

Soon Vanilla stopped kissing his triangular ears and thought of something she'd think the fox would especially love. His head was now laying on her chest as he hugged her body close to him, so she figured now would be a good time to try this. As Rouge pleasured herself along with the other girls, she watched as Vanilla grabbed hold of her tits and began to close them around Tails's head. She grinned as she watched the busty milf do exactly what she wanted her to do and wrapped her tits around Tails's head entirely.

Tails gasped out in surprise as he found his head and vision entirely obscured by Vanilla's two large breasts. He could hear Vanilla and the other girls giggling at the fact that Vanilla's tits were big enough to conceal his entire head. Despite this surprise, he kept on fucking the rabbit, but he was still a little caught of guard from the milf's breasts completely shielding his noggin.

Keeping her hands on her breasts, Vanilla began to rub them up and down against the fox's head. The fox gave a raspy moan at the feeling of the two bulbous balloons rubbed against his head. He also enjoyed the sounds of Vanilla's moaning, clearly sounding like she was enjoying herself from the intense fucking he was giving her. He just wished he could see her face, but he had to admit, it was kinda hot and arousing to have his vision obscured by Vanilla's boobs. In no time at all, he was close to cumming and Vanilla could definitely feel it.

"Mm, you going to cum Tails?" she moaned to him.

Tails could not look up at her, or even say anything at the moment, so he just gave Vanilla a quick thumbs up. The rabbit milf giggled at his and braced herself for impact.

"Go on cutie" she moaned "Cum... oh god... for ME!"

Tails gave one last hard slam against Vanilla and came deep inside of her. Vanilla cried out and squeezed her breasts as she felt several strands of cum shoot from Tails's cock and paint her inner walls, all while covering his shaft with her juices.

"Oh my" Vanilla gasped as they both calmed down from their orgasms and released Tails from her boob trap "Tails, I can safely say that my daughter really saw something in you."

"Heh, I'm flattered" said Tails, pulling out of the mother rabbit and climbing off her.

Three down, three to go, and it was clear that even after he had a turn with Blaze, Amy and Cream, he still wouldn't be finished just yet. Speaking of said girls, they now turned their attention to Tails, knowing that one of them would be next.

"So" said Tails "Any takers?"

"I want to take you last" said Cream, giving the fox a sexy wink "For my own personal reasons. And because I've already experienced how good of a fuck you are about a week ago."

"I can understand that" said Tails, smiling at Cream and turning to Amy and Blaze "What about you two?"

"I'll think I'll take you up on that offer" said Blaze, crawling over to him in a very cat-like fashion, her tail flicking from left to right in arousal.

"Come here" said Tails, jumping up from the bed and walking to the end of it. Curious, Blaze followed suit and slid off the bed, standing at the end of it with Tails as the other girls began to lightly pleasure each other as they watched in wonder as to what Tails was going to do next. Tails then grabbed Blaze and put her in a position where she had her hands on the bed and facing sideways. Tails then placed one hand under her left leg and lifted it up and wrapped his other around her upper body. Blaze was surprised and turned on by this action, especially when she watched as Tails edged his hips toward her's, lining his cock with her pussy.

"Ooh, I like the way you think foxy" said Blaze, reaching a hand up to pull her scrunchie out of her hair. Tossing it away she let her hair fall down and after flicking it behind her head, she grabbed his cock and guided it towards her aching pussy. She pushed the head of it in, and when it was inside, Tails took it from there. He pushed the rest of it inside of Blaze, stretching out her inner walls, making the cat release a weird but arousing noise that sounded like a mixture of a moan and a purr.

Keeping his hand on her leg, keeping it raised high in the air and his other hand wrapped around her upper body, Tails began to thrust himself in and out of Blaze. Blaze moaned in pleasure as she felt the fox's meat stick move in and out of her at a fast pace. It scraped at her inner walls and pummelled the end of her tunnel with each thrust.

Tails leaned toward Blaze and used the hand wrapped around her upper chest to turn her head around to face his. Tails then leaned in and kissed the cat deeply, she moaned at this and began to kiss back. Slowly getting rougher with each other, they parted their lips for each other's tongues and began to wrestle for dominance, a battle that was easily won by Tails due to how he had sped up his thrusts as the kiss progressed. Since Tails had not kissed the other four engaged girls, they could not fail to realise that Blaze kissing Tails brought out a tiny reaction in Cream.

"Jealous little bunny?" Rouge teased.

"Shut up" sighed Cream.

"You know we can hear you right?" Blaze moaned after momentarily breaking the kiss with Tails to comment on what they heard.

"Oh sweetie don't be jealous" said Vanilla, rubbing her daughter's hair "Just because he's giving Blaze a kiss like that doesn't mean anything. Heck, I'm sure he'll give each of us one when he goes back for seconds. But you have no reason to be jealous. At the end of the day, he will always choose you."

"Thanks Mom" said Cream, touched by her mother's words as they continued to watch Blaze and Tails have sex, all five of them growing more horny with each passing second they watched the intense action.

After a bit, Tails broke the kiss with Blaze yet again. He then lowered his hand from her cheek back down to her chest, this time going lower and taking a firm hold of Blaze's breasts. The cat's tits were obviously not as large as Vanilla or Rouge's, but like the other four girls, they were still nice and big and still nice and soft to touch. She found herself moaning louder as Tails increased his strength in his thrusts, making the loud smacking noises they made even louder, while also purring for him to continue his rough massage.

While his upper hand continued to massage her breasts, his lower hand that was keeping her leg raised high in the air slowly travelled up her thigh and his fingers brushed over her pussy. The cat shivered in pleasure and the fur on her body rose in arousal as she felt Tails begin to rub his fingers up and down Blaze's moist pussy, still being pounded hard by his rock hard member.

"YES TAILS" she screamed at him "FUCK ME HARD, I'M ABOUT TO..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as what followed was a series of incomprehensible screaming that told Tails that she was on the brink of cumming. Giving one last hard thrust up into her pussy and crying out in horny pleasure as he released yet another load of thick cum from his over-producing balls into Blaze. Blaze screamed in pleasure and came hard all over Tails's cock, and continued screaming loudly as she came since Tails did not stop rubbing her pussy lips as she came. Because of this, Blaze's orgasm was the one that lasted the longest so far, and she sighed in pleasure as the last shot of cum from Tails's current orgasm filled her.

"Mm, fuck so good" she moaned as Tails pulled out of her and set her leg down, she wobbled a bit on her feet before steadying herself and climbing back on the bed.

"Your up next Amy" said Sticks, pushing the pink hedgehog towards Tails as he climbed back on the bed with Blaze.

Amy gave Tails a lustful stare as she wrapped her arms around Tails and locked eyes with him. The fox wrapped his arms around her in return and stroked her body, from her beautiful pink hair to her well-shaped rear.

"Mm, how does it make you feel?" she whispered into his ear "To fuck your best friend's girlfriend?"

"I'd feel guilty if you didn't tell me he was allowing it" said Tails "And I now have reason to believe he did the same to my girlfriend."

"Hehee, always so smart and able to catch on so quick" giggled Amy, pulling away from Tails's grip and laying on her side. Tails chuckled at her words and laid on his side behind her. He grabbed hold of her hips and lifted one of her legs, putting her in a similar position as Blaze, except this time they were laying on their sides and there was no need for Amy to keep herself balanced as Tails held one of her legs off of the ground.

Amy helped Tails guide his length toward her dripping pussy, eager to be taken by the throbbing man meat. She rubbed her hand up and down his cock for a bit, getting it as hard as possible for the penetration, and let Tails do the rest.

Taking a firm hold of his cock, Tails wasted no time and jammed it up Amy's waiting cunt. Amy felt a slight tingle of pain, but ultimately that pain was completely nullified by the pleasure she felt. Amy began to gyrate her hips, even after Tails began thrusting his big, fat erection into her cunt, this allowed for deeper access into her pussy to the point where Tails actually almost managed to reach her stomach, though that was a debate in itself.

"Oooh fuck Tails" moaned Amy "That feels so good."

"You like that Amy?" Tails growled into her ear, giving it a soft lick.

Amy felt a shiver go down her spine as she listened to those words reach her ears, she moaned in pleasure at how Tails said these words. It made her even more excited as she continued to gyrate her own hips to make him reach even deeper depths. What she did next shocked her more and even surprised everyone else. Tails had drawn one of his hands back and slapped her hard on the ass. It felt a bit painful, yet, left her with a tingly feeling that she desire more of.

"I... I didn't know you could be so bold" Amy giggled in arousal.

"I don't think any of us did" said Rouge "But I thought it was pretty hot."

"Mm, do that again Tails" said Amy, sticking her rear out for Tails to spank again as she continued to gyrate her hips as he fucked her.

"Mm, and maybe give us a little spanking too when you come and fuck our ass's" Blaze giggled as she and the other girls began to finger themselves at the thought of Tails fucking them hard through their back doors.

Tails continued to fuck the sexy hedgehog as hard as he could, causing several screams out of Amy as he not only slammed his cock into her pussy at speeds that would make Sonic proud, but also spanking her rear hard enough to create big, red hand prints on her jiggling ass cheeks. Amy's tongue was flopping out of her mouth and her eyes were rolling back as a small puddle of drool began to form right underneath her mouth. Her orgasm was approaching quick, not as fast as Sonic would have brought it out, but hey, she doubted there would be anyone who could match the speed of him.

Besides, it's not like Tails wasn't a God of sex himself. She felt her tight inner walls being fucked nice and hard by his thick cock, which she swore was getting bigger with each passing second of their passionate sex. He had stopped spanking her and his hands went for her breasts, which let Amy's leg fall, but Amy was able to keep her leg up a bit so that Tails could still thrust into her easily. Tails squeezed her breasts nice and hard, palming them and squishing her pebble like nipples into his palms and making Amy groan out in orgasmic pleasure as her juices started to flow out of her.

Feeling her tight inner walls clasp around his shaft even more as she came all over his cock sent Tails over the edge again. More creamy cum shot out from the tip of his cock and deep into Amy's pussy. Amy went almost cross eyed as every last drop of creamy fox cum was forced into her cunt. Tails pulled out when he was finished and took a few deep breaths to get his breath and energy back.

"Tails" came a sweet soft voice.

Tails's attention now turned to Cream, who was crawling over towards him on all fours, her fluffy tail wiggling in excitement. The sexy rabbit, took Tails by the hand and dragged him with her to the head of the bed, the other girls moved to the side and finally stopped pleasuring themselves to watch Tails fuck his true girlfriend. Cream had Tails lay sitting up on the head of the bed and she then crawled into his lap.

Cream wrapped her arms around Tails and he returned the kind gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist. Cream then leaned in and captured Tails's lips in a hot passionate kiss. As their lips parted for each other's tongues, they both wrestled each other for dominance. Unlike his kiss with Blaze, this one was a fierce battle that Cream did not let Tails easily win, but she did eventually give into him and let him take control of the kiss.

Cream's hands then went towards Tails's hair, she moved his locks out of his face and dug her fingers firmly into his scalp, massaging it and letting the fox give a low growl into the kiss they had engaged in. Tails returned Cream's massage with one of her own, his hands sliding down to the rabbit's soft, perky bubble butt and grabbing each cheek with his hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze at first, but each squeeze slowly got rougher and made Cream give out several sweet moans into Tails's mouth as his tongue wrestled her's into submission. Soon they broke the kiss and stared into each other's loving eyes.

"Ready to finish what we started on the couch on Christmas Day?" asked Cream.

"Cream" said Tails "Even though it was late, this is the best Christmas gift you could have ever given me."

"Christmas Day was just a bad time for everyone" shrugged Cream "But I'm glad you like it."

"Cream" said Tails "I love you, and only you, though these girls are amazing in their own right."

Amy, Rouge, Sticks, Vanilla and Blaze all smiled sweetly at the fox's words. They were only too happy to see him so pleased.

"I love you too Tails" said Cream "And nothing will change that."

As the five girls marvelled at this sweet, romantic moment, Tails lifted Cream by her hips, positioning his cock at her vaginal entrance. Cream braced herself, ready to be taken by her foxy boyfriend.

"Go ahead Tails" she whispered into his twitching ear.

Without skipping a beat, Tails lowered Cream down onto his cock. The rabbit moaned as she was stretched out and filled by the fox's amazing cock. Tails grunted and clenched on tight to Cream's body as he felt her inner walls squeeze him firmly. Lowering Cream all the way down onto his cock until their hips were touching together, Tails and Cream stared deep into each others loving eyes and brought each other into another deep kiss. As their tongues began to passionately dance in their mouth's again, Tails began to lift Cream up again, and dropped her back onto his cock when he felt only the tip of his cock inside of her. Cream moaned out into his mouth as she felt the fox's dick pound at her pussy several more times.

The other five girls watched the hot action, though did not finger themselves to it this time. There was just something so sexy, yet, so pure, about watching two lovers have sex for more than just the fun of it. This was showing how much they loved each other. They were rough with each other, yet still sweet and caring at the same time. Perhaps it was the unique relationship of a precious, innocent rabbit like Cream paired with a kind, caring, but predatory in nature fox in Tails. A bit of sweet and precious love to mix in with the wild beast-like instinct, which created something so beautiful as they continued their fun.

As Tails reached maximum speed, he had begun to pull out all the stops for this one, at least until he gave each of these girls a round two. He squeezed and massaged Cream's plump ass cheeks, drawing back one hand and spanking her ass hard, which caused her to cry out in pain and pleasure and beg him to do it again. He kissed, licked and sucked on her nicely shaped breasts when she pushed up to him. And he kissed her for as long as he could until the both of them needed air, and they dove back in to the pits of pleasure that took over their minds.

"Cream" growled the fox, looking back into the rabbit's beautiful eyes "I'm close."

"I know" gasped Cream, feeling the fox's cock beginning to swell inside of her "I am too. Let's cum together now."

"Anything... for you" growled the fox.

Cream and Tails began to thrust harder and they sure gave it their all as they gripped each other harder and began crying out louder. A couple more hard thrusts up into Cream, and a couple of rough bounces down against Tails later, they were reaching their tipping point and neither of them were trying to stop it.

Tails howled, Cream screamed, both in pleasure, as they released their much needed orgasms. Cream felt Tails's huge dick slam back inside of her and release it's creamy fluids deep inside of her waiting snatch. Her own juices splattered onto Tails's cock and her walls got so much tighter, milking Tails's dick dry of it's current orgasm, making the fox growl softly.

"That... was even better than what we did on Christmas Day" Cream sighed in pleasure, resting her head on Tails's furry chest.

"Yeah" said Tails, staring at nothing in particular and stroking Cream's ears.

"But you still have one more hole to fill for each of us" giggled Cream, turning her attention to the other girls as they crawled over to her and Tails, wearing seductive grins on their faces again.

Tails felt his erection rise back up to full mast inside of Cream's cunt, and she giggled at him as his face was suddenly showered with loving kisses from Vanilla, Rouge, Sticks, Blaze and Amy. Despite cumming more than he ever had in his entire life this one night, Tails knew he still had plenty to give, he almost felt a bit embarrassed that he over produced, but it seemed to please the girls a lot. Cream pulled herself off of his cock, making their mixed juices pool out onto his crotch and joined in. As they continued kissing the fox's slightly flustered face, they each took turns in briefly capturing the fox's lips in a passionate kiss, Tails kissed them back whenever they did this. They soon let him get some breathing room, and they used their hands to start rubbing his body.

"So, are you girls prepared for what's about to come?" asked Tails, not wanting to hurt them.

"Don't worry cutie" said Rouge, stroking his hair "We've already prepared ourselves for you. So go right ahead and rut us all one by one."

Tails didn't need to be told twice. He sat up and grabbed Rouge's hips and the bat gasped and chuckled in her sultry tone as he put her on all fours in front of her. The other girls backed off so that Tails could fuck Rouge in the ass. She turned her head to face him and shook her ass tantalisingly at him. Tails grabbed hold of her jiggling flesh to keep her still while he pressed his cock against her ass cheeks. Before he could line himself, Rouge teasingly rubbed her ass up and down against his cock, making it slide between her ass cheeks, further lubing them with his cock since it was covered in a mixture of all the girls pussy juice and the fox's cum. Tails chuckled at this and gave the bat's juicy ass a hard spank, making her gasp and chuckle.

"Mm, your such a naughty sexual predator Tails" she purred teasingly.

Tails gave the bat a sly smile and held her ass cheeks, spreading them out, exposing the bat's lubed, pink hole, puckering for his attention. He took hold of his cock and positioned it's head right at the bat's anal entrance. Rouge gasped out as he slowly pushed in, filling her ass with his large cock and stretching out her anal walls. When he was fully inside, he held himself there and leaned forward, using his hand to turn Rouge's head around. He captured her lips in a smoking hot kiss which she returned the second their lips touched. They wrestled together for a bit before Tails made himself nice and comfortable inside of the bat's rear.

Breaking the kiss for air, Tails began to slowly pull out of Rouge, and then he quickly slammed himself back inside when half an inch was still inside of her. Her pupils shrunk and her voice peaked a high volume as she felt the hard prick begin to jack hammer her tight ass, which only became tighter as they continued, making Tails growl in pleasure and squish the bat's fleshy ass cheeks roughly in his hands.

"Oooh damn" cried Rouge "He fucks pussy and ass real good. Cream, you have such an amazing husband. Just as amazing as all of ours."

"Glad that you like him" giggled Cream, watching her boyfriend roughly fuck the bat in the rear.

Rouge's wings flapped erratically as Tails's slowly got rougher with her. Tails found it a little harder to move inside of Rouge's rear than her pussy as it was much tighter. but he didn't care, he managed just fine. He gave Rouge a few more harsh slaps on her jiggling ass and left several stinging hand prints on it. Rouge cried out and let her tongue flop out and hang over her lower lip, panting hard as Tails fucked her ass nice and hard. He was hitting all the right spots inside of her and making her go crazy with lust, begging him for more.

And more he gave her as he pushed his body closer to her's so that he could reach her chest and begin groping her large breasts again. She started screaming louder and faster as she felt Tails squeeze and pleasure her breasts just as nice and hard as he was fucking her rear. He pinched her erect nipples and squeezed her melons as they created loud smacking noises that filled the room together every time their hips collided, making the flesh on Rouge's ass jiggle wildly.

After giving her breasts a good grope, Tails went for the bat's pussy, which was dripping juices like crazy. He placed his fingers on her lower lips and began to run them in circles quickly. Rouge cried out hard as she was touched and fondled in a sensitive area while fucked in the ass nice and hard, just the way she liked it.

"P...Please tell me your close" she moaned at him.

His only response was to growl in one of her big sensitive ears and give it a teasing lick. He began to rub her crotch area faster, and pump his cock inside of her ass even faster. Rouge's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him do this, feeling his cock slowly get bigger and throb harder, hinting that he was at the brink of release. Without worry in her eyes, Rouge came hard and sprayed her lady cum all over the already messy sheets below her. This caused her ass to become even tighter, which in turn, set Tails off. He pumped another sizeable load of hot fox cum inside of Rouge, making her arms go weak and fall forward, her rear still sticking up high in the air. Slightly concerned, Tails pulled out of her slightly gaping ass, letting a lot of cum pool out and went to Rouge's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Tails "Sorry, got a bit too rough there."

"I'm fine cutie" Rouge giggled weakly "In fact, I'm more than fine. I love a nice hard fuck like that, especially in my ass."

"And if you don't mind" came Amy's voice from directly behind him as Tails felt a pair of arms wrap around him "We could use a nice hard fuck like that too."

Tails turned his attention to Amy, who wrapped her arms in a hug around his upper body, clearly wanting her turn. More than happy to grant her that, Tails laid on his back this time, motioning Amy to join him. The pink hedgehog giggled in excitement as he did this, and climbed atop him, her backside facing him. Landing his hands on her ass cheeks with a rough slap, making her moan, Tails spread out her ass cheeks while she aimed his cock right at her puckering hole.

Giving it a moment just to tease him, Amy finally sat down fully on his cock. Gasping at how she was quickly filled by the studly fox's fantastic cock, Amy wasted no time and began to ride him, moaning loudly at how his cock scraped at her anal walls and she began to grope and finger herself at the same time. She finger fucked her own pussy by shoving three fingers deep inside and using her other hand to squeeze her breasts.

Tails on the other hand, was entranced in watching Amy's sexy ass smack against his crotch, taking his cock easily despite how much it stretched her out and was a tight fit. Unable to help himself, Tails kept his hands on the pink hedgehog's sexy ass and spanked her whenever she smacked her hips down on his crotch. If her ass wasn't left stinging red before, it certainly was now. His spanking caused Amy to ride him faster as she surprisingly felt re-energised when he did this.

The other girls watched in arousal as Amy enjoyed herself, being fucked by the foxy sex God. However, due to being first when he fucked their pussies, Sticks was getting shaky and needy, wanting to be taken by Tails again. Blaze did not fail to realise this, she figured in the jungle time felt like it zipped by and Sticks must have felt she had never and will never have been given her second turn.

"You alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah... just... horny" said Sticks.

"I figured" said Blaze "Listen you can't have your turn with Tails just yet, but perhaps we could join them?"

Sticks perked up instantly and she and Blaze went over to join Amy and Tails. The two of them watched curiously as Sticks and Blaze drew closer. Amy suddenly gasped as Blaze removed her fingers from her pussy and inserted her own fingers, grinning up at the pink hedgehog as she suddenly placed her hands back on Tails's legs for balance. Tails meanwhile now had his face full of Sticks's pussy again, and he was more than happy to get a taste of it again, and fuck Amy at the same time. It was a little less pleasant than before as Tails could taste his own cum in Sticks's pussy, but he didn't mind and happily ate her out again.

"W...What're you two doing?" gasped Amy.

"Just adding to your pleasure" said Blaze "Plus Sticks was getting restless."

Blaze then removed her fingers from Amy's soaking cunt and leaned in to taste it. Tasting Amy's own juices as well as some traces of Tails's cum inside there, which was always good for her, Blaze began to stroke Amy's sensitive inner walls with her rough cat tongue, sending her into the deep orgasmic pits of mind-numbing sexual pleasure as Tails continued to rail her ass.

"OH SHIT" she screamed as she felt everything coming together, she was about to cum and she could feel Tails was close too "I'M CUMMING. I'M CUMMING!"

She wasn't kidding, her pussy juices squirted out of her cunt, reminiscent of a fountain shooting out water. Blaze extracted her tongue and opened her mouth, trying to catch as much of Amy's cum as she could as she was drenched in it. Feeling Amy's ass get tighter, Tails grabbed onto Sticks's thighs, delved his tongue deeper into her folds and came deep inside of Amy's wrecked ass. He growled and thrust up into her ass a few more times to really get it all out. Meanwhile Sticks came just as hard as Amy, and Tails immediately began to do what Blaze was doing in trying to get it all into his mouth, though had an easier time since Sticks's pussy was right in his mouth. The expression on Amy's face was one that could only be described as 'Fucked Silly'.

"Mm, fuck" she moaned, as Blaze helped her lift herself off of his cock, she laid down on the bed, giggling weakly "That's just what I needed."

"I need it more" Sticks suddenly said as she climbed off Tails's face and took Amy's position, facing Blaze and presenting her sexy ass to Tails.

Tails chuckled lightly at this attitude and shook his head. He grabbed Sticks's ass cheeks and spread them out. Blaze reached behind Sticks and began to rub Tails's slightly softened dick and gave it a few rubs, getting it back to full mast and guiding it to Sticks's ass. She pushed the tip of his dick inside of the wild badger's rear and let Tails do the rest as she wasted no time in lapping Sticks's pussy. Sticks moaned as she felt the fox's fat cock get pushed inside of her, she began to ride him as soon as she felt him push her hips and move her.

"Wow Blaze" said Amy, lifting her head "You must really enjoy eating out girls while a man fucks them."

"Kitty needs water" she said simply, giving the badger a long tender lick with her rough tongue, making said badger twitch as Tails began to spank her like he did with Amy.

This little childish remark from someone who's usually so serious like Blaze made everyone give a soft laugh. But Tails did still not let up in his actions against Sticks, if anything, he went at maximum speed and began to spank the badger so hard he caused ripples with each hit. Amy watched the three of them and decided that she wanted in too, despite being fully satisfied by Tails. She crawled over to the fox's head, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. While still fucking Sticks into a pleasured stupor, Tails returned the kiss in kind and wrestled Amy into submission easily, though, that was likely because she was now completely spent.

Tails kept one hand around Amy so that they could kiss and his other hand firmly planted on Sticks's ass so he could continue to give the badger a couple of hard spanks while increasing strength in his thrusts. Sticks began to ride his cock faster, enjoying how it pounded her ass and scraped her anal walls to the point where she doubted she even needed Blaze to eat her out to bring her to orgasm. Though she was happy with Blaze accompanying her pleasure all the same. She herself was impressed with all her friends, especially Tails. They may not have had experience being a jungle person for a long time like she did, but when it came to sex, she was impressed with how wild they could all be.

Tails broke the kiss with Amy and cried out as he felt Sticks's ass begin to clench hard around his cock, warning Tails that she was close. After all, how could she not? Not only was she receiving a hard passionate ass fuck from Tails, but Blaze was eating her out like a pro, her cat tongue being more rough than a regular tongue caused Sticks to be in more pleasure than when anyone ate her out. Though if there was one person that would be making her cum harder than ever before, it was Tails. For such a dorky twin-tailed nerd he was such a stud.

Finally, Tails's rough treatment had taken it's toll on Sticks and she released her much needed orgasm all over Blaze, once again, showering the cat with her sticky juices as she licked most of them up. Amy backed away so that Tails had some breathing room to clutch at Sticks's ass while he came deep into the tight nether region. Sticks screamed in louder and more intense pleasure as she felt her ass get filled with another load of Tails's cum. Unlike Amy, Sticks did not need help to get off of Tails, despite that she was now fully spent too, she pulled herself off of him and immediately turned and engaged in a passionate kiss with Tails. Tails debated if Sticks was actually spent or if this was just her usual wild attitude, but even after getting fucked hard by him, she could still keep him in a passionate lip lock that was difficult for him to dominate. Their tongues wrestled for a bit longer before Sticks suddenly broke the kiss as she felt a long, wet, warm digit up her ass and begin licking the cum out of her. Blaze had taken advantage of Sticks's wrecked ass facing her and stuck her tongue in to clean out the cum inside of her.

"Hey" she said, pushing Blaze away from her ass "Get your own."

"Oh I will" said Blaze, her eyes almost gleaming when she turned her gaze to Tails. Tails returned her smile and sat up. He grabbed Blaze's hips and forced her into the same position he forced Rouge in earlier. Blaze's purple fur was sticky from a mixture of Sticks and Amy's juices drenching her earlier, and Tails could feel it when he grabbed her, but he didn't mind. He spread Blaze's ass cheeks and said cat moved her long tail out of the way so that it wasn't being an annoyance to Tails. The head of Tails's rock hard erection was pressed to Blaze's puckering hole. With one big push, Tails forced the entirety of his cock inside of Blaze. The cat's fur stood on end as she felt her ass get stretched out and filled with the throbbing piece of man meat, while also letting out a soft mewl.

It didn't take long for Tails to straighten up and begin thrusting his hips against Blaze, forcing his dick in and out of her ass and making the cat throw her head back in pleasure as she reach one of her own hands down to her soaking cunt and began to rub it. Tails gave Blaze a nice hard spank before drawing close to her ear for a lick. Her ears twitched at the feeling and she purred at him.

"Mm, your amazing at this Tails" she moaned to him.

"You really like a good ass fuck, huh?" said Tails.

"I do" Blaze purred, gasping when Tails began to thrust his cock into her ass harder "But you know what else I like on top of that?"

"What?" asked Tails curiously.

"What I like during a good butt fucking, is a back scratch" purred the cat, arching her back towards Tails while beginning to do some thrusting herself, which made his cock reach deeper regions inside her ass.

"Hm, I think I can arrange that" said Tails, placing his hand on her back.

Keeping one firm hand on her rear so that he could still thrust into her easily, Tails used his mildly sharp claws to scratch Blaze's back. The cat's moans of pleasure turned into loud, deep, rumbling purrs as she felt his claws dig into her skin and scratch her really good. Tails felt the cat's fur rise in between the creases of his fingers as he gave the cat a good massage. The hand in her ass gave her a couple more quick hard spanks before going back to fucking her in the ass nice and hard. The cat made several cute and sexy noises that sounded like combinations of purring and moaning.

After giving her a nice back scratch, Tails's clawed hand trailed up Blaze's back and up to her ears. Being careful with his claws, he gently scratched the cat behind her ears and made her lean her head back into his touch. Satisfied with his work, Blaze began to thrust her hips against him even harder to turn his full attention into fucking her butt. Tails gave a growl of approval and grabbed Blaze by the hair, making the cat yowl in pleasure into the sky as he pulled her head back. His other hand trailed from her stinging ass to her sexy breasts. He gave them a hard squeeze and palmed her erect nipples while fucking her rear so hard with a fiery passion that could rival her own flames.

"I...I'm getting close" moaned Blaze, pushing her ass up against his hips "Bury that cock in me, and make me... CUUUUUUM."

The fox lodged his cock deep into her ass and came deep and hard inside of her. Several thick strings of the fox's warm, sticky cum flooded her anal entrance and sent the cat into deep pleasurable shivers. Her own lady cum splattered the bed sheets below her, and her eyes rolled back as she didn't cease her fingering, until she stopped cumming.

"Wow" she giggled as Tails pulled out of her "Just wow."

That just left mother and daughter, rabbit and rabbit, girlfriend and mother-in-law, Cream and Vanilla. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Crawling over to the two rabbit's, Tails gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Soooo, how are you going to finish this off" said Cream.

"Or rather... finish us of? Vanilla said, giving the fox a sexy wink.

"Vanilla" said Tails "I need you lay on your back and have your legs as high up as you can. Cream, if you would, please lay on top of her."

The two curious rabbit's did as he asked and did exactly that. Vanilla was laying on her back with Cream laying on her body with her rear stuck high in the air. The milf had her legs wrapped around her daughter with her butt arched up as much as possible so that Tails could still access her nether regions. Tails grabbed hold of Cream's hips and prepared himself for the grand finale.

He slammed his cock deep into Cream's waiting ass and began to fuck her hard without restraint. Cream cried out in pleasure and buried her face in her mother's chest, almost silencing herself. As she was plunged into the orgasmic pits of heaven, Vanilla took hold of one of her enormous breasts and offered it to her daughter. Cream took it into her mouth and started sucking on her own mother's breasts, like she would have done several years ago.

Eventually Tails pulled out of Cream and lowered his hips down to Vanilla's ass, thrusting his way into the milf's tight ass. Vanilla cried out in pleasure as she felt Tails slam into her ass without warning. Now the two rabbit's understood what Tails was wanting to do. Focusing their efforts on each other while Tails took turns in fucking their rear's, Cream and Vanilla began to pleasure each other to make the already amazing experience even better.

Whenever it was Cream's turn in being ass fucked, Vanilla offered her breasts to her daughter, and she willingly accepted the offer and sucked on her hard nipples. It made her pleasure even more exhilarating, yet, whenever she sucked on her breasts, she felt an odd spread of calming flow through her body.

Whenever Vanilla was taking Tails's cock up her ass, she gave her own daughter's rear a good hard spank, making the younger rabbit scream in pleasure as her own mother spanked her. It turned her on so much and made her feel extremely naughty, yet it was her mother who was smacking her. She also allowed her daughter to suck on her fingers while her boyfriend fucked her.

Tails could see Cream's fluffy tail wiggling in intense excited pleasure, and he had full reason to believe that Vanilla's would be doing the same if it was not trapped underneath her and being smooshed into the bed. His own twin tails were swaying from side to side in his own excitement and he gave a growling moan as he alternated between both female's tight ass's, which tried to squeeze him dry of his own cum. He had one more helping of cum to give tonight, and he was going to share it between both rabbit's.

Tails suddenly grabbed Vanilla's legs and pushed them up her sides further so that he had easier access to her anal cavity. Vanilla cried out as she felt his dick slam back into her ass and begin to fuck her even faster. After a minute of thrusting hard and fast into the milf's ass, Tails switched back to Cream. Cream screamed in blaring pleasure and clutched at her mother's body as she felt her boyfriends dick fuck her nice and hard. Both Cream and Vanilla were rubbing their moist pussies together, stimulating each other and making them both go crazy with lust as they neared their orgasms.

"FUCK!" screamed Cream "I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOOOOOOO" squealed Vanilla.

Both rabbits suddenly released their wet juices all over each other's crotch's, they covered each other's thighs and even covered Tails's thighs as they spread everywhere from the sheets below them to even reaching Tails's chest. He couldn't take it anymore, both of these girls tight ass's were going to push him over the edge.

"Fuck" he growled "Me THREEEE!"

Tails first slammed his cock deep into Vanilla's tight ass, cumming hard inside of her. The rabbit milf's eyes shrunk and she screamed in pleasure again at the feeling of her ass being filled with the fox's gooey cum. Before his orgasm could end, he pulled out of Vanilla and forced his cock deep inside of Cream's ass. His girlfriend screamed in a high pitch as she felt the mind-blowing and straight up amazing feeling of several thick ropes of cum being forced into her rear. The two rabbit's sighed in pleasure as Tails finished cumming inside of Cream and pulled out of her. He was finally fully exhausted.

"Whew" said Tails, collapsing onto a pillow "Talk about a fucking exhilarating way to start the year."

"Well I hope you like your present Tails" giggled Cream as she weakly dragged herself up to him and cuddled up to him.

"Thanks for the present Cream" said Tails "My real one."

"It's really no problem" said Cream, turning to the other girls "Well? Aren't you going to join us? I doubt any of you are in any condition to leave for home. It's 4 am anyway so there's no real need to leave until the sun is up."

"Makes sense to me" shrugged Rouge as she and the other girls crawled up to Tails.

Tails snuggled happily as he felt several pairs of arms and warm bodies press up to him. Amy and Vanilla grabbed the ruined, messy bed sheets and pulled them over themselves and the other five tired animals. One by one, they all dozed off, sleeping better than they had for a long time. But before he dropped off, Tails had one last thought. 'I dunno what's giving me this vibe' he thought 'But I feel like it's going to be a good year.'


End file.
